the_occult_kingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wheel's Prizes
BEAD OF REFRESHMENT - ''Wondrous item, common'' This spongy, flavorless, gelatinous bead dissolves in liquid, transforming up to a pint of the liquid into fresh, cold drinking water. The bead has no effect on magical liquids or harmful substances such as poison. # EXTREME TEEN BIBLE - Cost: 350gp '''A +1 holy symbol that contains a cover featuring a rad skateboarder. Allows the user to more easily spread the good word of their deity. #* +1 holy symbol, affects spells used by the owner. # '''CLOAK OF BILLOWING - ''Wondrous item, common'' While wearing this cloak, you can use a bonus action to make it billow dramatically. # RING OF POINTING - Cost: 200gp '''A copper ring with an inlaid ruby that can project a small visible dot onto any surface. is essentially a laser pointer. # '''HEWARD'S HANDY SPICE POUCH - ''Wondrous item, common This belt pouch appears empty and has 10 charges. While holding the pouch, you can use an action to expend 1 of its charges, speak the name of any non-magical food seasoning (such as salt, pepper, saffron, or cilantro), and remove a pinch of the desired seasoning from the pouch. A pinch is enough to season a single meal. The pouch regains ld6 + 4 expended charges daily at dawn. # '''SCUTTLE BUDDY' '- Cost: 500gp '''A mechanical beetle that the user can use for spying. It will talk to the user, but won't have anything interesting to say beyond its primary function. The owner can wind it up four times before it breaks. The beetle can easily fit through small places and climb walls. It cannot fly and is very fragile. # '''ROPE OF MENDING - 'Wondrous item, common ''You can cut this 50-foot coil of hempen rope into any number of smaller pieces, and then use an action to speak a command word and cause the pieces to knit back together. The pieces must be in contact with each other and not otherwise in use. A rope of mending is forever shortened if a section of it is lost or destroyed. # '''UNLIMITED PASTA PASS - Cost: 100 '''Can be used at any participating Olive Garden for free unlimited pasta for the owner of the pass and free soft drinks for their guests. # '''SHIELD OF EXPRESSION - 'Armor (shield), common ''The front of this shield is shaped in the likeness of a face. While bearing the shield, you can use a bonus action to alter the face's expression. # '''HAUNTED DOLL - Cost: 300gp '''A very creepy looking doll. When the owner of this doll fails a third death saving throw, the doll will die in place of its owner. (Claimed by Bryan) '''Wand of Switcharoo - Cost: 1300gp '''Once a day, when pointed at another creature of similar size within 100ft, the target and the holder of the wand will switch places. If the target is unwilling to switch, it must succeed a DC 17 Constitution saving throw to remain in place. # '''POLE OF COLLAPSING' - Wondrous item, common While holding this 10-foot pole, you can use an action to speak a command word and cause it to collapse into a 1-foot-long rod, for ease of storage. The pole's weight doesn't change. You can use an action to speak a different command word and cause the rod to revert to a pole; however, the rod will elongate only as far as the surrounding space allows. (Claimed by Jerrett) Gustmaster 5000 '''A small blue folding fan with painted on clouds. This fan can, once a day, cast the spell Gust of Wind. # '''SLIPPERS OF HASTE - '''Footwear that resemble house slippers with small aesthetic wings attached on the heel. These slippers give the wearer Advantage on initiative rolls. (Claimed by Jessica) '''Plastic Sheriff's Badge - Cost: 500gp '''Adds +3 to deception skill checks when impersonating a person of authority. # '''WAND OF PYROTECHNICS - Wand, common This wand has 7 charges. While holding it, you can use an action to expend 1 of its charges and create a harmless burst of multicolored light at a point you can see up to 60 feet away. The burst of light is accompanied by a cracking noise that can be heard up to 300 feet away. The light is as bright as a torch flame but lasts only a second. The wand regains l d6 + 1 expended charges daily at dawn. If you expend the wand's last charge, roll a d20. On a 1, the wand erupts in a harmless pyrotechnic display and is destroyed. # '''MYSTERY BAG (FISH) - Cost: 300gp '''A bag that holds a small, indestructible, glass sphere containing a goldfish. The fish does not have any magical properties. The sphere in which the goldfish lives is self-cleaning and allows the fish to easily breathe and be fed. # '''THE IMMOVABLE ROD - Cost: 1100gp '''This rod is a flat iron bar with a small button on one end. When the button is pushed (a move action), the rod does not move from where it is, even if staying in place defies gravity. Thus, the owner can lift or place the rod wherever he wishes, push the button, and let go. Several immovable rods can even make a ladder when used together (although only two are needed). An immovable rod can support up to 8,000 pounds before falling to the ground. If a creature pushes against an immovable rod, it must make a DC 30 Strength check to move the rod up to 10 feet in a single round. # '''NO-SODIUM SALT SHAKER - Cost: 400gp '''This might look like a simple salt shaker, but the contents have been bewitched to turn a bright shade of pink if sprinkled over food or drink that contains poison. Also makes food delicious! # '''JAR OF BEES - Cost: 200gp '''A jar of bees... This can be thrown and smashed to distract enemies. # '''HOLE THROWER - '''A plain looking, wooden slingshot with an intricately carved handle. Once a day, this slingshot can throw and create a circular hole on any non-magical, non-living, object or barrier. A d10 roll determines the depth and width of the hole. (Claimed by Carl). '''Ring of the Grammarian - Cost: 800gp '''The wearer of this ring can, once a day, alter one letter on a spell's title to alter the spell being cast for a different effect: Example: * Cause Fear becomes Cause Bear. The effect of these altered spells are determined by the DM, but with the caster's intentions taken into account. 19. '''MOCKINGBIRD GUM - Cost: 200gp '''A pack of gum containing 5 pieces assumption. Whoever chews a piece of this gum is able to emulate the voice of another person for up to an hour. 20. '''STRONMAUS' LAUGHING AMULET - Cost: 1200gp '''Traditionally worn by a high priest of the boisterous and jovial, smiling God. The amulet carries the image of a stylized human face, mouth open in laughter. Whenever a foe is defeated, the wearer may activate the amulet by tapping it twice and then delivering the best taunting joke or victorious one-liner applicable to the current situation. If the jest pleases Stronmaus (DM), he rewards the adventurer by recharging up to 1d10+Con hp. But Stronmaus is a fickle god; jokes that fail are punished with a small bolt of lightning, dealing 1d6 lightning damage per failure. Other Interesting TAZ Items Stone of Far Speech Cost: 100gp each A small stone that can connect to other similar stones and allow for communication between the owners. Railsplitter A plain-looking lumberjack axe that allows the user to once a day cut down any tree in one swing. True Heart Clasp A small clasp that can be fastened onto the user's ear, allowing the user to know someone's true intentions. This gives the wearer Advantage and +2 on all Insight checks. Tankard or Potent Drink Cost: 300gp A mug that makes alcoholic beverages in it much more potent. In addition, it can also sober up any inebriated individual when water is drunk from it. Flaming, Poisoning, Raging Sword of Doom Cost: 60,000gp A gigantic blade wreathed in flames with a crooked, oozing scorpion's stinger affixed to its point. It deals an extra 20 melee damage. The Glutton's Fork Cost: 750gp Once a day, this fork will allow the user to eat any non-magical item they can fit in their mouth and regain 2d6 hit points. Just tap the the fork on the item and it will turn edible. Phone-a-friend Scrying Bones Cost: 500gp Once per day, can be used to ask a yes, no, or maybe question to the fates (DM). There are three bones carved into people with happy faces and sad faces. All happy faces mean yes, all sad faces mean no, anything in between means maybe. The DM can respond or choose not to answer. The Nit Picker Cost: 900gp Resembles a miniature garden gnome that carries lock picking tools in his hands. When not in use, looks like a 4" inch tall statue. Twice daily, can be placed in front of a locked object to unlock it (functions as the spell Knock). At this point, the statue comes to life in order to pick the lock. After the lock is picked (or if he is unable to open it), reverts back to an inanimate statue. While picking the lock, the Nit Picker critiques any or all members of the party on their recent performance in the campaign. Nothing escapes the critical eye of the Nit Picker, no matter how small the perceived offense. The Slicer of Tapir-Weir Isles Cost: 900gp An item that is, itself, useless, but with a good enough sales pitch, the owner can convince anyone of its value and get them to trade their most valuable possession for it. Gloves of Visible Surfaces Cost: 800 GP These pair of dark silk gloves seems transparent even when being worn by any hand. The wearer of the gloves can place his or her hands on a solid surface, and turn your side of it into a transparent as glass; however, the other side of the surface remains as it is without any effect. The size of the affected area can vary 1 by 1 foot square to 5 by 5 feet as chosen by the user of the item. The effects of the gloves last till you remove your hands from the surface. The spell can see through most barriers, but it is blocked by 1 foot of stone, 1 inch of common metal, a thin sheet of lead, or 3 feet of wood or dirt. Category:Secrets Category:Items